


A Well Deserved Cookie Tin

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Gen, Prompt Fic, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can never stand to see his mother upset. So he finds the perfect person to enjoy her home baked cookies.</p><p>Written for the prompt Cookie Exchange on my Allbingo  bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Deserved Cookie Tin

Michael looked at the plate his mother had just placed in front of him.  
"Mom?" he was afraid to ask why she was attempting to bake. 

"The girls I play poker with decided we should have a cookie swap. We could have our own little Christmas in July celebration. " Maddie explained as she poured him a glass of iced tea.

"That explains the red and green icing and sprinkles." he said as he carefully poked at one that he thought was either a tree or a stocking.

"Try one." She prompted. "I need to figure out how many to keep for the swap and how many we should keep." 

"All of them." he mumbled around a mouthful of a salty and extremely burnt cookie.

"Really? You like them that much? That's great I was going to bake a big batch for Christmas gifts." She told him around a freshly lit cigarette.

"Well, I meant..." he stumbled around his words.

"Oh, you hate them." 

"No, no, no, well yeah." He admitted.

"I guess I'll just trash them and buy some from the market." She grabbed the plate off the table.  
"Ma, wait a minute before you dump them. I'll make a deal with you. I'll go buy you a couple of dozen cookies from the bakery. While I'm gone would you pack yours up for me. I think Detective Paxson deserves a _nice_ surprise." Michael hated to see her upset. He could hardly wait to see the look on Paxton's face when she tries one. If there was anyone, who deserved his mom's baking it was her.


End file.
